


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by moriin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Implied Relationships, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: When you weren’t looking, he was there.When you were avoiding him, he was there.Even when you closed your eyes, he was still there.Every waking moment you’re clocked in, he’ll always be there.As long as you stayed at this job, he’ll always be there - and there was no way you were leaving anytime soon.He won’t let you."Just keep your eyes on me, and me only."





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter series for our sweet BamBam.

“Welcome!” The pretty receptionist brightly greeted. She eyed you up and down as you approached her desk. “How may I help you?”

“I’m here for the secretary position,” you said, your grip on your portfolio tightening.

“Ah, yes, you must be _____. He’s interviewing a few more people before you, so I’ll call you when he’s ready.”

You sat impatiently in the waiting room, eager for the receptionist to call your name. As you looked at the other women waiting with you to be interviewed, you could feel the sleeves on your blouse tightening. There was no way you’d get the job over them! Besides, he’s probably considering appearance as a factor, also. Each woman that exited his office gave you and the others waiting a sly smirk, thinking they had already locked in the position. You could already feel your stomach sink.

It had been nearly two hours until your name was finally called. Two hours _after_ the time you originally scheduled the interview. “_____? He’s ready to see you,” the receptionist called.

You sighed, your heart much calmer and your mind pretty settled. Not only did you think you wouldn’t get the position, you don’t even know if you wanted it anymore! What kind of boss interviews only sexy women only to keep you waiting for two hours!? But you set your pride aside, put on the biggest fake smile you had, and knocked. You needed this job.

“Hello?” you called.

“Come in.”

When you opened the door, you were expecting to see an older man with white hair. You were half right - he had white hair, but it was obviously a bleaching job. But there was no way he was not several years older than you. The young man looked up when you opened the door, and a warm smile stretched across his face that made your cheeks blush.

_Oh, no_ , you thought to yourself.

“Have a seat, um, _____, is it?”

“Yes, Mr…” you hesitated, trying to read the long, foreign name on his name plate.

He looked up at you with a raised brow, as if it was easy to pronounce his name. “Call me BamBam.”

“That’s an interesting name.”

“Do you not know who I am?”

You felt your heart jump. Have you made a big mistake already? “I’m sorry?”

“Nevermind, we’ll discuss that later,” he cleared his throat and flipped through your portfolio. You could feel your palms moisten and your toes curling. “Not much experience?”

“No, not really.”

“How did you find out about this job?”

“A friend referred me. They’re the head of the hairstyling deparment.”

“So you’re the one they keep talking about.” He looked up from your portfolio and looked you straight in the eyes. This was the first time you got a good look at them because you were too nervous to make the initial eye contact. You knew he was wearing contacts, but his gaze still pierced into your soul and you could feel your heart beat quicken again. His lip twitched into another smile. “I like them. I’ll take their word about you. Are you familiar with this type of industry?”

“Like all the idols? Boy groups, girl groups, actors, and models?” He nodded. 

You had like, zero knowledge about anything going on in this industry. It never really interested you in the first place - everything was so superficial. You tended to stay more on the western side of things. But how were you supposed to tell him, someone who was interviewing you for a position in this superficial industry, that you knew absolutely nothing?

“I…” you hesitated. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know much, other than what I see on dramas. I barely know any names.”

“Then why are you here? Wasting not only my time, but other women’s time, who are more qualified than you?”

Heat rose to your ears. “I just… really need this job. _A_ job. It’s hard, you know?”

“You REALLY don’t know any names?” he chuckled. His laugh was inticing.

“Well, I know, like, Big Bang, TVXQ, BoA… the oldies. The classics.”

“I suppose that’s a start,” he said, handing you back your portfolio. “You start tomorrow, seven in the morning.”

“Wait, what? I-I got it?”

“Do you not want it?”

“NO, no, I do, it’s just you said it yourself, all these other women are more qualified.”

“All they did was tell me about how much they knew about me, other male idols, and how they would fit in to this type of environment. Although those ATTRIBUTES are helpful, they always fall for some idol and slack off. You, on the other hand, I don’t think I’ll have to worry about.”

“N-No, not at all! But what do you mean they knew a lot about you?”

Bambam gave you another smirk that made it hard for you to breathe. “Just search up my name.”

He rose up from his fancy chair and walked around his desk over to you. You sat still, afraid that if you moved, you'd be caught in his gaze again. You nearly jumped when he gently laid his hand on of your shoulder, giving you a warm, calming squeeze.

"Relax," he whispered. You didn't realize he lowered his head so his lips barely touched your ear. His breath tickled and made the hairs on your neck stand straight. "There's no need to be nervous." You felt his fingertips tuck your loose hairs behind your ear before he stood up. "Don't be late tomorrow," he teased, leaving his office.


End file.
